


Got Your Back

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Addie - Freeform, Discipline, LuNa - Freeform, Sisters, Swearing, megan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: Addie is always there for her sister, no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble contains swearing and light discipline.

“ADELAIDE!”

The Goblin King’s disembodied voice echoed throughout the entire castle, creating a rumble in the walls and a mighty scare in the gobs that rested lazily about the throne room. Of course, Addie had been expecting a bad reaction, but perhaps not this bad. She had been hiding in her room, attempting to get some homework done quietly in the hope of prolonging this moment as much as possible.

The princess begrudgingly padded her way to her parent’s bedroom, sensing without the help of her father’s screaming that he was pacing about his spacious rooms as he typically did when especially angry. The heavy door was ajar just slightly, but she knocked anyway, the noise small and timid. A burst of magic sent it flying open of its own accord, revealing Megan sitting on the bed, one leg casually draped over the other while she watched her king with nervous eyes. Jareth looked as though he were trying to wear a path in the polished stone with every furious step of his heeled boots across the room and back again. His entire frame radiated the anger he felt, and it rolled off of him in tangible waves.

“Come here, honey,” Megan said gently. The king whirled on one sure foot and pointed a long finger at a chair placed with purpose in the middle of the room.

“Sit,” he commanded in a tone harsh for even him.

For once, Addie did as she was told without hesitation and in absolute silence. Her eyes never left the floor while she sat and folded her hands in her lap. But Jareth was going to have none of that. With a gloved hand, he took hold of his daughter’s chin and firmly forced her gaze to meet his. Addie noted with a sick feeling in her stomach that he was angry, and not the kind that could get her laughing. No, this was cold and terrifying anger. She hadn’t meant to upset him like this.

“Do you know what phone call we just received?” He pondered in an even tone.

Addie nodded silently.

“Sweetheart,” the queen began in a low hum, “your principal called this afternoon and had a long conversation with your father and I. He said you got in a very bad fight. Would you like to explain what –”

“YOU TELL US THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!” Jareth roared, his entire face flush in a matter of seconds.

“Jare, please calm down,” Megan offered, taking hold of one of his billowy sleeves.

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, MEGAN! SHE SAYS SHE IS MATURE ENOUGH TO ATTEND SCHOOL ABOVE, YET SHE ONLY SEEMS TO WANT TO FIGHT LIKE AN ANIMAL. WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBERON IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“Jareth.”

“I MEAN FOR FUCKS SAKE, THAT BOY WAS SPEWING BLOOD LIKE A FOUNTAIN!”

“Jareth!”

“HIS NOSE MOVED!”

“JARETH!”

That seemed to quiet the king for at least a moment, long enough for a few tears to work their way down his daughter’s cheeks. Megan was suddenly tense, but her attentions were focused on Jareth, at least.

“What?! Megan, she was fighting! We cannot tolerate this!”

“I agree, but the yelling needs to stop,” she growled at Jareth through tight lips.

“But –”

“No. Enough.” At that, the Goblin King let out a petulant huff, and plopped in a most ungraceful manner into a plush seat at his large vanity. He rubbed at his temples for a long moment, taking several deep breaths before turning back to Addie who for her part was trying valiantly not to cry.

“Adelaide . . . Why? Why were you fighting?”

“. . . I don’t know,” Addie whispered with a half-hearted shrug.

The lie tugged at her stomach with a sharp, stabbing pain. The princess did everything she could to not have a reaction lest her parents discover the truth. She had made a promise and she intended to keep it. No matter the consequences. And it was clear there would be hell to pay by the way her father’s jaw tightened at her inadequate answer.

“Stand,” he ordered, and again, Addie obeyed without question.

With a practiced flourish, Jareth conjured a thin crop to his hand and struck Addie’s behind with it three times in quick succession. She made very little noise, having experienced much more brutal punishments at the hands of Dimmitri, but the stinging was still enough that a few more tears fell without her permission. Jareth watched her with a harsh glare.

“And now?” He growled. “Do you know why you did it now?”

Not trusting her voice, Addie only shook her head. And again, her father swatted at her with the crop a few more times. The process continued for nearly twenty more minutes. Jareth would ask why she had done it, Addie would shrug or say she didn’t know, and he would whip at her bottom three or four times before asking again. Eventually the king’s frustration came to a head and he took Addie over his knee instead, using his hand to spank her a bit before letting her up. That ended up hurting her a little more, but the tears escaping were mostly out of fear and bad memories. Still, the princess refused to speak.

After a thorough tongue-lashing from Jareth and a sad comment of disappointment from Megan, Addie shuffled back to her room, desperately wanting to change out of her jeans in an effort to soothe her now incredibly sore backside. Luna watched with wide eyes from her bed, a coloring page half-finished was abandoned at her side. She looked close to tears herself as she watched Addie wipe at her eyes roughly while digging for more suitable clothing.

“Did you tell?!” Luna wailed.

“No.”

“Did they ask you about the fight?”

“Yeah Lu, they did,” Addie sighed, unbuttoning her jeans. “They asked why I beat Ryan to a bloody pulp, and I said I didn’t know.”

“. . . Are you in trouble?” Luna whispered, barely able to watch for her sister’s reaction.

“Yeah. I’m grounded.”

Too tired to use magic, Addie let her jeans fall to her ankles and kicked them off swiftly before pulling a pair of silk sleeping shorts out of the drawer. As she bent over slightly to pull them on, Luna caught sight of large red splotches around the edges of her underwear. Unthinking, the little princess hopped from her bed and was at Addie’s side in only three strides. She took hold of her sister’s shorts and yanked them down again to examine the angry marks.

“What is that?!”

“LU!” The elder girl gasped in shock, pulling the shorts back on. “Not okay!”

“Sorry! Sorry! But oh my gosh! Did they spank you?” Addie nodded, moving to her bookshelf and stacking the contents methodically.

“Dad did, yeah. But it’s no big deal. I didn’t tell them anything.”

Luna hugged at Addie’s waist gently, knowing from experience to try and avoid any spots that might be sore.

“Thank you, Sissy.” Addie freed one hand to hug Luna’s shoulders.

“It’s okay. I promised I wouldn’t tell them. I even took Ryan’s memory of picking on you, so he won’t be telling anyone, either.” Luna hugged a bit tighter before giving her attention to what her sister was doing.

“. . . He took away your books, didn’t he?”

“Mhmm,” the girl mumbled, a new wave of tears flowing fresh.

“Don’t worry,” Luna whispered, “I’ll read to you.”

Addie smiled despite herself. It was likely that Luna had not fully understood the fact that she was only in kindergarten and honestly could barely recognize her own name. It was the thought that counted, anyway.


End file.
